


Hunting

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hunters & Hunting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne and Beth go hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> The Walking Dead - Beth/Michonne - quiet

Michonne takes her index finger to her lips, signaling the blonde to remain quiet. With her other hand, the swordswoman points to their pray, a defenseless rabbit, and raises three fingers… two… one...

"Yes!" Beth was unable to contain her excitement when the rabbit is immediately captured in her carefully planned trap. She jumped up from the bushes and ran up to the small forest animal. "I can't believe it, it worked!"

Michonne smiled at the younger girl, shaking her head to the sides at the sudden outburst of joy, and Beth turned to face her when she did.

"I don't think I saw you smile before… like, ever" Beth comments, blunt like she always was. "You should do it more often. You have a beautiful smile."

Michonne swings a small knife between her fingers and smiles again. "Catch a few more rabbits as fat as this one and you'll be seeing a lot more smiling from me, I assure you."

"What are we waiting for then?" Beth grinned, ecstatic. "It's rabbit season!"


End file.
